


The Guardian of his heart

by NamelessIceGoddess, ReneerDymphna



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aster changes form, Aster not in his mind, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/pseuds/NamelessIceGoddess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneerDymphna/pseuds/ReneerDymphna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster goes into his rut just before easter, his friend help with the holiday but when one comes to check on him not knowing what he's getting himself into. Aster does something regretful. </p><p>I suck at summaries...lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So random idea I got...not sure how it's going to end since I only have a basic idea I am going off right now. Might change the title (i really couldn't think of a good one).

Aster could feel his rut quickly approaching and with it the need to fuck something _, anything_ into the ground. He was pacing his home in the warren after telling North that him and the other guardians would have to deliver his eggs this year, he had them all ready but of course his spring time desires came early this year. His friends all knew of his rut and to stay away, all but one Jack Frost. He thought of telling the boy about it but could just see his face laughing at him now, and he knew the thought of pestering a horny easter bunny would be high on the pranksters list and he didn't want him to show up. As the heat continued to boil away in the depths of his abdomen, all sense slowly leaving the man he thought angrily to himself about not getting one of his past lovers to come and help him during this time. One specific sprite came to his mind, a fall sprite by the name of Leif. They had been a thing on and off for years, but once he brought up the thought of bonding Leif dropped off the radar. Being of different months made it hard to track the lad down, but he had invited him yearly in hopes that he would return. Thinking of the mans dark hair and eyes and just lightly sun grazed skin did horribly wonderful things to Aster's body. He never could place it but Leif's crooked grin when he found something amusing reminded him of someone, it was so familiar but he was unable to place it. Leif was the type to prefer gossip to the responsibility that went along with his season. Groaning, he pulled at his ears before retreating back to his nest to try and work this whole rut out himself.

~~

A few short hours later, or had it been days? Aster was unsure but he could have sworn he heard his name being called. Sitting up in his nest he growled softly ears twitching in every direction trying to detect if anyone was in the warren. His erection still stood throbbing, all attempts to subdue it failed. Closing his eyes into tight slits he listened, and just barely picked up what sounded like 'flop ears.' He was to his feet and running from his room in seconds, as he made it to his kitchen a scent was hitting his nose. It smelled sweetly like mint with hints of pine tree. His front door slammed open as he tried to figure out who the intruder was, his body screaming to fuck whomever it is and ask questions later. Standing behind his table he grasped it tightly, trying to reason through the fog of his desire that he knew this smell though he could not place it he knew it was not someone he wished harm on. His body gave no care to such thoughts as his door swung open and there stood a body ready for the taking it screamed. "Oh, there you are flop ears. I just came to tell you we delivered your eggs for ya. You don't look sick to me, North said-" The person just chatted on as Aster fought trying to recognize the boy, whose voice he knew. His vision was blurred, and his nose stuffed full of the smell of what his body was more than willing to supply was the scent of a virgin. A virgin it more than wanted to free of said scent and title. His will finally snapped and with a loud roar he launched over the table and pulled the boy's body close to him, tossing the stick he found to be in his way from his house. The body was squirming and words of 'get off.' and 'is that an erection!' barely filtering in his sex crazed mind that only was able to register the soft body underneath the clothing that was so horribly in the way. Thrusting his crotch against the form he was reminded of Leif, this body to similar to that of the mans. He had come, Aster's mind offered, even if he knew Leif to not be a virgin. Grabbing the struggling form he ran back to his nest quickly slamming it down and ripping the annoying clothing from it. 

The squeals and screams only made his need to control and take a mate react more strongly as he growled slamming him down hard a few times, barely noticing the kicks from the smaller form as it tried to push him off. Assuming his new mate just needed to be taken to get that they would not be getting away he pinned the two arms above the boys head, throwing his legs open and putting himself between them. He moved quickly to find the entrance he desired before he thrust fully in a roar of pleasure drowning out the shriek from the body below his. He made quick work of finding his first orgasm as his knot inflated locking his erection into the body below his. He moved down to the sobbing males neck purring in comfort as he nibbled softly before thrusting his long teeth sharply into the boys neck, drinking the blood that rushed to the surface his need to be the dominant alpha pleased with the cries the boy made while being marked. 

Days continued on much in the same fashion, the boy resisting less and less much to Aster's pleasure his dominant senses assuming that his mate had accepted him and assumed the position of the submissive. He would spend his life protecting Leif and making him happy, and their children if he is so blessed. As he neared the end of his rut words started to enter his mind from the boy. Things such as "No, don't.", "Not again, please!" and "I don't want to hurt you." they confused him, why would his mate want to hurt him?

These questions remained in his mind as he finally awoke his rut well over, his room smelling strongly of their coupling. Worries of cleaning would come later as he reached over for Leif planning to ask him about the words he had heard and remembered only to find the side of his bed empty. Confused he sat up and noticed a figure twitch in the corner, "Leif?" he asked out. "Not again....please....not again." the figure spoke out, voice broken and squeaking as he spoke. Blinking Aster stood and moved to the figure, "Leif? What's wrong? Was I too rough?" as he drew in closer he noticed the figure to be wrapped in one of his throw blankets, he could feel the fear radiating off through the bond he had made with the boy. "Look, Leif. I promise next time I will be more gentle." Reaching out for the boy he was shocked to be blasted back by ice and snow, a scream of 'No!' barely registering. Shaking some of the snow from his face, now a few feet away Aster froze. Looking up he finally got to see the face of the boy in the blankets as they slid back from him due to his movement to defend himself, "Jack!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off those upset about the whole rape thing, I'm sorry I thought having it tagged as having rape/non-con in it would be plenty of warning. Not that I plan on it happening again but I understand it's a sensitive topic to some.
> 
> Now onto thanks~  
> NamelessIceGoddess : North is an idiot more or less, and it will all work out well. I plan for a happy fluff filled ending.  
> kingdomhearts1994 : Hope that is a good mind blown? lol  
> nightshadehorse93 : your request for more is being heard right now lol :3  
> kaisoo12 : As one upset over the whole rape thing, I get it's a cartoon movie. I'm sure this is not the worst you've ever seen written for it. I appreciate your comment even if it is that you are upset over what happened. I had the warnings posted, so please be more aware of those before reading any other works in the future. It was not my intention to upset you.  
> littlebirdy3tweet : It'll get more happy :) I have to of course have them end up together.  
> animebruh : Here it is as promised lol
> 
> And a ty to anyone who left a kudo~ :3

Once Jack had realized that Aster returned to his senses he was quick to bolt across the room and from the house. Aster was too stunned to stop him as he took in the room, it looked like a hurricane had hit. The bed was in need of repair as well as most of the furniture in the room. He could smell the scent of blood mixed with that of tears and sweat. It didn't do much in ways of snapping him out of his daze as he just walked around the room gathering up tattered pieces of light blue fabric that he knew to be from Jack's hoodie that he had always worn. With each piece he could feel a deep hard throbbing in his chest, he wasn't sure if it was from him or Jack. He had seen it, the mating mark at the place where his neck and shoulder met. It looked red and raw, like Aster had bit it multiple times, and now he could feel the rush of emotions and pain coming in waves from Jack. It faded slightly as he got further away but it was made so he could find him no matter where the boy tried to hide. Even still his now sorrow of hurting someone he thought so highly of, as a friend as well a comrade, hit him hard. Still his pain would be nothing similar to that of the eternal youths, so with a clear path set in mind he clutched the torn fabric in his hands promising himself that he would right this. Even if Jack did not wish to be his mate, he could at least be a good friend. Heading to his bathroom to quickly clean himself, he thought of Jack if he did choose to stay with Aster as his mate, brief images of pale skin entered his mind offering up ideas of what could be. He shook his head to clear them, cursing his body for using them, never mind responding to images from what he had done. None the less he had to admit the boy had a lovely body, even fully clothed he could never hide that. He was also terrific with children, and would fight to the death for any of his friends. Truly he would be blessed to end up with a mate anything like how Jack was.

 

After he was clean Aster left his warren, immediately opening up a ground portal to where he could feel Jack. As he jumped out he gave a shiver, _The arctic...of course.._ he thought trying to ignore the cold as he ran to the cave he knew Jack was hiding in. A wicked storm was brewing and Aster was certain this was Jack's doing, he could feel the negative feelings flowing strongly through the bond, he would be able to hear his thoughts if only Jack had returned the bite and marked him as well. Entering the cave, he found it to be rather shallow, not a very good source of protection from the storm outside but inside of it seemed to drop a good 20 degrees telling him that he was correct in the cause of this storm to be Jack. He found Jack huddled in the very back of the cave. He was shaking like a leaf in a storm, causing Asters heart to all about plummet. Slowly moving to the boys side, Jack didn't move until Aster reached out and touched him on the shoulder, the blanket he had on from Asters room the only thing still covering his form. His staff was held tightly in his grasp, as he sat with his knees pulled into himself face buried in them, staff held just in front. "Snowflake?" Aster spoke out, barely above a whisper. The response was immediate and violent, a single word went along with the blast of arctic wind that thrust Aster from the shallow cave, landing him a good 20 feet from it. That word was, "No!" After he rolled the last few feet, he pushed himself up and tried again, this time more loudly as Jack walked from the cave entrance, his eyes holding nothing but anger in them. "Snowflake...if you'd just let me explain!" Another blast of cold came at him, this time with a icicle in it, sharp as a sword that left a small nick on his right cheek as he just barely dodged it, "Do not call me that! You have no right!" Jack started to curl more in on himself the anger leaving his eyes to be replaced by fear, "You...had no right!" he sobbed before taking the skies flying too quickly for even my eyes to track him. Aster just brought his hand up and touched his bloodied cheek, "Snowflake...I'm sorry." he opened another ground portal hell bent on finding a way to at least get Jack to listen to him, to let him apologize. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope this chapter was a little less depressing lol even if it is short :/ I'm kinda just going with whatever I type when I sit down so if anyone wants something special or specific please feel free to ask in comments. I have no solid plans for this as of now. I don't think I'm going to make it an mpreg tho.
> 
> Also I'm thinking of trying to find a beta reader for this, just to read over before a post and maybe toss ideas back and forth. If interested please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, just cause.   
> A quick thanks before I get started!   
> Ultravioletlex : I love both characters so making or or the other the 'bad guy' is hard for me. I haven't picked a side as the person writing this since I couldn't decide either. lol  
> nightshadehorse93 : and here is another lol I am like the flash. XD  
> Thank you both, and to any kudos since my last chapter :3

"You did WHAT?!" the voices of Tooth and North rang out, echoing loudly and causing Aster to pull his ears back. Even Sandy had trouble holding his clouds form as images of painful tortures being inflicted on Aster's body flew rapidly above his head, his eyes promising to make each one a reality. "But, you see....I didn't know it was him...and I was in my rut and-" Tooth cut him off right there as she fluttered to be face to face with the taller male, "But Nothing! You hurt our Jack! If even one of his teeth is any less white-" this time it was North who cut his lover off, Aster felt a shiver run down his spine at the utter look of calmness on the man as he was now sat polishing one of his beloved swords _This isn't going to be good._ he thought. "Forget his teeth my love, we must now decide what is proper punishment, no?" A sly smirk formed on the Russian mans lips, "Can no happen again if we remove the cause of all these problems." Aster took two steps back at the mans idea, glancing up to Manny for any help. The moon seemed to cast a menacing glow that night, letting him know no help would be found there. _Just great. "_ Look guys...he's hurt, he's scared, and he's out there alone! I can find him but if I go near he just runs! I don't know what to do!" Aster spoke the last bit more loudly than he had started, obvious distress leaking from his voice. "I can feel him! He needs me, but he won't let me help!" He started pulling at the fur on his head, causing Tooth to back off if only slightly. "If we should help you..." she started walking back to stand at North's side placing a hand on his shoulder, "What promise would we have that this would not just happen again?" 

"I would have never done this if I had known it was him! He said something like North said I was sick, I don't remember it clearly but I think that's why he came to visit, to give me hell." Tooth gave North a hard stare out of the corner of her eye, "What did you tell him, hunny?" she inquired. North coughed, feeling her rage slowly being directed at him as well, "Love...." he tried, "Don't you dare try and weasel your way out of this! What. Did. You. Say.?!" Finally taking a break from his blades, he sighed. "Well, he was with me when I was hiding eggs in the south....and I was just telling jokes about how a sick Aster was stuck in bed so we had to do the work for him....but how was I to know Aster never told him?!" the man looks like a child being scolded by it's mother, _Women are scary_ was all Aster could think. Sandy just watched the whole thing, still obviously displeased with his friend. "We WILL discuss this later." she said firmly, before returning her focus to Aster. "We could light the aurora, and summon him here. I'm not sure how this will work out, but you will need to hide. Let us talk with him first." Aster nodded giving a quick thank you, "But do NOT  for one second think you are off the hook mister!" she said pointing at him. Sandy just nodded in agreement from his spot a few feet away. "I am doing this for him, not you!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet. I'll try to get more out soon but I am working on getting a Beta so it may take longer depending.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I am thrilled to announce NamelessIceGoddess is now my co-author. She will be helping with the story from here on out and may even post some herself :3 
> 
> Now onto thanks:  
> nightshadehorse93: ty for continued support, hope this came out fast enough for you ;p  
> littlebirdy3tweet: eggnog drinking, cookie consuming, moron lol I love that, thank you for continuing to read <3  
> animebruh : lol glad you are liking it, I think? haha  
> Ultravioletlex : bunny is in trouble, but I could never bring him harm~ I like him too much....now north lol  
> ElektraVamp: Thank you, glad you liked it :) I see Tooth as more a mothering type towards Jack^_^  
> NamelessIceGoddess : you are now co-author so....thank you :D
> 
> and to any for kudos given, much love! <3

Aster had taken up space in North's office, crouched down at the side of one of the windows that overlooked the main room. North had left it cracked so he would be able to listen in on the conversation and know when to come out. 

He had to wipe the sweat from his hands on his legs repeatedly as he watched North walk up to the handle used to summon the guardians and turn to him, giving a quick nod before he activated it. Aster let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw the one boy he had been trying to track down just fly right on in and act like everything was completely normal with the others, a cocky grin in place, a quick, "Who do I have to kick the rear end of now?" as he swung his staff up and across his shoulders, behind his neck. He was in a new outfit, similar to his old. A light blue sweatshirt was still his choice of top, but this one had a higher collar most likely to hide the mark Aster thought, the fur on his neck standing in anger at the thought of him hiding it.

His dominant side ordered him to go out there and rip the collar down, to show the world that the boy was taken but his sensible side won out and he was able to remind himself of why he was there. Still the boys tight brown leather pants, also similar to the old ones seemed to highlight the curves of his slim hips and down his shapely legs. This made Aster growl lowly in excitement as he watched the boy searching the workshop quickly with his eyes, if you hadn't been aware of the current situation you would have missed that look of fear being hidden under the fake smiles, and laughter. 

"So...where is Flop ears?" he asked finally before turning to his three friends all gathered together in one spot by where North had set the beacon, calling him here. Tooth looked as though she might cry, while North looked very uncomfortable with the whole situation. Sandy just floated by the two not thrilled with what they had planned to try and pull so he offered no help. 

"Guys?" Jack tried again, this time bringing his staff down from his shoulders getting the feeling that something was off as he stepped a few feet back from his friends actually placing himself closer to the office. Aster sniffed at the barely open crack in the window just making out the boys scent, calming his need to dominate if only a moment by knowing that he was close.

"Jack.." Tooth began, "We ... we know." she said slowly advancing to the younger male, as he continued to back up. 

"You know?" he asked, fear leaking into his voice and now clear in his eyes. His voice began to crack as he continued speaking, "What do you know?" he began to clutch his staff tightly, his knuckles turning a few shades whiter from the strain, frost covering the wood as he began to shake.

"About you..." Tooth managed before a sob broke free from her lips, North came up beside her and finished what she was unable. "We know what happened with you and Aster, my boy.....I should have never said what I had. I hope you can forgive him and us." Aster could feel Jack's fear, see it in his constantly shifting eyes, it now coming off him in waves and the desire to jump out and protect him was testing his ability to hold himself back greatly as he continued listening, looking for the sign that he should come out of hiding. His patience was quickly running out. 

"Why would I need to forgive you guys....?" Jack asked quietly, a blush covering his face and ears, "Not like you did.... did this to me." North Nodded, "Indeed we did not but-" as North approached the boy Jack started and let out a scared 'no' just before he touched him, this caused Aster to finally snap. He slammed open the window shocking all in the room, and jumped down to land in front of Jack placing himself between him and North. A loud growl tore its way from his throat, "Don't you dare touch him!" his voice boomed off the walls of the workshop causing everyone to momentarily freeze, especially Jack having not known he was there.*******  
"He is MINE!" He then pulled the boy in front of him, causing said boy to yelp, pulling down one side of his hoodie's neck hole to show the still red and irritated mate mark, "Mine!" 

Tooth was the first to snap out of it, she grabbed Jacks staff and lightly hit aster in the head, letting him come back to his senses. "We are sorry about this… but ...you two, you really need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, all I had time for yesterday. Also the first I had someone read over before posting (super excited about that) anyways hope y'all like and will get a longer chapter next time. I promise :x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so NamelessIceGoddess took a much larger role in this chapter, changing around a bit and adding to the end. I personally love it so hope y'all do as well~
> 
> Thanks-  
> kingdomhearts1994 : Glad you are enjoying the story so far ^^ We will work on getting that kidnapping into it.  
> nightshadehorse93 : I could see him freezing his tail to the floor but I think maybe more in prank? :3  
> animebruh : lol I loved your comment, It made me laugh ^^  
> littlebirdy3tweet : letting instinct take over can be fun at times tho :3
> 
> Ok I think I got everyone, if I missed you it was not on purpose! Also thank you to anyone who left a Kudos, or in this case animebruh for slamming the kudos button lmao XD

Jack couldn't help the speeding up of his heart, nor the frosting of blush that now covered his cheeks and ears. For some reason Aster's earthly scent hit him more strongly than it had before, not that he had paid it much attention before. And then that growl, he shivered. Not once had he noticed it during his hours of sneaking into the warren watching him work for hours in his fields, the soft wind blowing his hair around gently. It was one of the few things he knew of Aster that the others did not, his absolute love and dedication to each and every single egg that went to the children. He could spend an hour delicately decorating one elaborate design on an egg that the child would usually not even notice assuming it was from one of those cheap kits that you bought in the local super market and not the work of this man.

 

He spent his life perfecting the art of egg decoration and it was one of the many things Jack loved about him, not that he loved him of course. Or so he told himself. Now as he stood in the taller mans grasp, him pulling down his collar enough to show the others one of the many marks he had left of his body, the only one he knew would never disappear he couldn't help a small amount of hope that formed in his chest.

It cause his lungs to stop working momentarily thinking that maybe, just maybe he saw him as more than a body to warm his bed. 

 

Jack felt himself being drawn out from his world of what if's by the soreness his body still bared. He yelped in pain as Bunny nudged his body so that his hips shifted. Turning quickly he used his leg as leverage to push himself from Aster's grasp. "W-what do you think you are doing?!" he yelled out, righting his sweatshirt collar as he did. His face frosting over in a blush. He turned to Tooth and North pointing, "What makes you think that'd I would want my friends to trick me into being trapped indoors with...with the man who did this to me?!"

 

North chuckled, looking from one of his best friends to the boy he felt was like a son to him. He truly felt guilty, for he knew it was his fault this happened. And he was ready to set things right.

 

"But Jack, we've all seen how your eyes follow Aster whenever he enters the room.....and the look you sport if he doesn't even acknowledge you." North countered, get a surprised look from both Tooth and Sandy, "What? Am I the only one who noticed?" laughing loudly his belly shook. "You are in love with the rabbit, no?" Jacks blush darkened as he look from his friends to Aster, not once making eye contact with the male in question.

 

Aster on the other hand was upset at his mate tearing himself away, but couldn't be more thrilled with what North was saying than he was when he showed the boy to be his. The thought that Jack's heart was already his to have made his heart soar and his dominant side to back off if only slightly allowing him to regain control.

 

"Jack.." he tried not moving closer to the smaller male in fear of scaring him off again, "Is what North saying true?"

 

Asters mind was racing with times he had caught the boy sneaking into his warren, catching his scent and waiting for a prank to be pulled but only to catch barely a glimpse of him as he stayed a distance away seeming to just be watching him. At first it had thrown him off and some of his egg designs suffered but over time he found Jack's presence to be one of comfort. He often used snowflakes in his design, though he was not quite sure he had noticed them when he helped to deliver them when he was unable this past year. A lot more had a base color the same blue as his eyes before Aster even realized what he was doing and chalked it up to just liking the color. Now he stopped to think that maybe, just maybe they had something more. Jack had many characteristics that he would look for in a mate, and a body that he knew he could never tire of teaching the pleasures only a lover could. Still he stayed his hand, waiting to hear the lads answer.

 

"I...um....I...." Jack looked like a deer in headlights as he started to shake lightly, he reached up and caress his mating mark, the soft ribbons of heat that come from the action spreading throughout his body calming him. "I don't know..." he said finally, "Maybe."

 

North laughed loudly again, startling the tense room with the loud echo, "Well maybe is a start, no?"

 

Ignoring the others for a moment, Bunny quickly moved over to his mate, making Jack tremble in nervousness and some other emotion he couldn’t quite place.

 

“Do ya really love me Jack?” Bunny asked, keeping his distance. He didn’t want to scare his love away again, not without a clear answer. “Please, be honest?”

 

Jack could just feel the frosty blush taking place form his ears to his navel. He decided that maybe a it was time to be truthful to both the man in front of him and himself.

 

“I thought so,” Jack said, holding his staff to himself protectively. “But now … I don’t know … I’m just so confused. Why, why did you do that to me?” He said looking at his feet fighting with himself not to cry but failing utterly.

 

Bunny, seeing his mate’s tears, wanted to rush over and hold him close. It was only his rational brain kicking in at the last second that stopped him. Instead he slowly closed the distance between him and his distraught mate in six slow strides.

 

“Jack” he called slightly, lifting his chin to look him in the eyes. “please, let me explain what happened, I didn’t wan’ ta hurt ya, I never did. Please just let me explain?”

Jack looked scared for a second but his curiosity for an explanation won out over his fear.

 

 

“Okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry I've been sick but I'm back with NamelessIceGoddess to bring you the next chapter!
> 
> Thanks!  
> kingdomhearts1994 - A fight? maybe  
> nightshadehorse93 - yep, this chapter will have him explaining everything  
> littlebirdy3tweet - bad puns make the world go round lol :3  
> animebruh - glad you liked it ^_^  
> X-Flawsfounder- next chapter delivered :D  
> Zeekirdas - icefiresky is my co-author and beta but if she wants a 3rd person in on this, an I rant as well so no problem there ;p
> 
> Also a thank you to any I missed and all who have given kudos so far!  
> Also NamelessIceGoddess did a lot! A lot in this chapter so I hope you all love how it turned out as much as we do ^_^

North had moved the group to a side room, and all now sat in couches and chairs that sat around a cold fireplace. North was in a huge chair facing the fireplace directly, Tooth settled on its armrest. Sandy and Aster took the couch to his left, leaving Jack on the couch to his right. Jack sat very still, clutching his staff tightly ready to bolt if need be.  
  
Aster was rolling his hands as he finally started giving his explanation, "Snowflake-... Jack, to get right to the point, though I am not really a rabbit I am like one in most ways, as you often joke ... and as a rabbit I have times. Times when my urge to mate becomes...stronger." Aster dared a glance at the boy across from him, finding Jack's eyes to be stealing glances back at him but not quite holding his, a light frosting of blush on his cheeks. To be honest he thought it was cute.  
  
"We all get...horny Aster. That doesn't explain why you did... did that, for days!" Jack said in return his voice showing his obvious embarrassment at trying to discuss such a topic in front of all their friends.  
  
As if noticing this Tooth fluttered to stand on her feet, "I think we should give the boys some space to figure this out." she announced motioning for the others to leave, North tried to voice his interest in seeing how this goes, obviously amused, to only be silenced immediately by his love's firm small hand on his shoulder and a, "Now!" leaving the large man looking like a child as he stood and left the room with her and Sandy.  
  
It took a few moments of tense silence for Aster to continue, "It's called a rut..." he began, "Basically what it does is hike up my testosterone, my instincts go haywire and makes all rational thought nick out for a bit.” He looked at Jack hoping that at least lightened the atmosphere, the tiny smile on Jack's lips felt like the best victory. He took a deep breath, “I'm a dominant, so when someone comes in range of me when I'm in rut, and they are what I'd consider a fitting submissive....or even worse a virgin-"  
  
Jack coughed, shocked by the words he chose, his blush spreading further as Aster continued watching him, trying his best to keep him from running before he was able to explain himself. "Well, you saw. It's hard to control, my instincts screamed at me to claim you, mark you, make you submit.... which you did and that's why I didn't hurt you worse. If you had been seen as another dominant by my primal side I would have fought you and probably have..." shaking his head Aster changed course of his words, "Never mind that ... Jack I just want you to know, I am sorry! I never would have done such a thing to you if I was in my right mind, well maybe I would, but only with your consent." It was Aster's term to blush as he finally looked away from Jack, "I just hope you can forgive me, and that maybe … maybe you can give me … us … a chance ... I really like you Jack and I would like to try and make this work."  
  
The hope in his voice was not lost to Jack. While he had been with Bunny during his… what did he call it? Rut? Rut, he had been so careful. At least after the initial part. He hadn’t hurt him too badly and was caring and gentile with him, even if just a little rough and bruising. Making a decision he stood up and walked over to the taller male without him noticing. Jack took one of his paws in his hand and lifted Aster’s chin making him look in his eyes, his staff left on the couch in a show of trust. Something Aster didn’t miss. It was nice to know that his mate trusted him at least a little.  
  
"I won’t lie Aster, it will take me a while to be able to fully trust you again, but, I would like to try Aster, I really would." he said, a small real smile on his face for the first time since the incident, "And please, call me Snowflake again. It’s a lot better than Frostbite." Grinning himself as hope bloomed brightly in his chest Aster responded with, "I think I can handle that. Thank you Snowflake." as he pulled Jack down for a kiss. Which, he was happy to note, was returned, even if a little hesitant.

From the doorway, Tooth watched on, giving a small quiet cheer for the two. Turning she looked at the other males who stood a good 10 feet away waiting to find out what happened,  
  
"Guys, not to get your hopes up but I think it worked out!" Jumping up and down in excitement, she ran to the two and pulled them with her further into the workshop, "But I think it's best we give them some space....if you get my drift." she said with a wink. North paled. "You don't mean?!" North hollered, "Not on my couch!" laughing, Tooth continued pulling the man away, "I'm sure we can find a way to keep your mind off such things my love!"  
  
As the kiss ended Aster pulled Jack onto his lap, prompting a hiss from the smaller male. This panicked Aster.  
  
“Jack! Are you alright?” He said panic in his voice. He could feel the pain from the mark on Jacks shoulder. Was he that harsh with the boy?  
Jack looked up at him with a small, pained smile, somewhat calming Aster. “Yeah just sore still, you really did a number on me.” He said while rubbing his lower back. Asters ears promptly pasted themselves to his head in embarrassment.

  
“S-sorry,” He stuttered “I- I have a few things in me warren that can help, If ya ok with that, that is.” Jack tried to stand up, letting out another hiss, this time face planting right in bunny’s chest. “Yeah, yeah that sounds ok.” Bunny heart leapt with joy at that. Picking up Jack bridle style, he laughed at the squeak that left the sprites lips, he double tapped the ground and made his way to his burrow in the warren. Once they arrived he placed Jack gingerly on his couch and went off to find his medical equipment. Leaving the sprite to himself.

  
Curiously, Jack took in Bunny’s home. Not having a chance to before. It looked like a type of house he once read about in one of Jamie’s books. It was dug out of the side of a hill and made of compact dirt and clay. Sparse furniture made up what looked to be the living room. The flame lanterns bathed the room in a honey glow, over all it feel homey.

  
Jack’s wandering eyes brought him back to Aster, who had arrived carrying two jars with different colored pastes in them. “These should heal you up right quick. Made ‘em myself.” He said with pride in his voice. He handed Jack a lilac colored paste first. “This one is for your scrapes and bruises. And the white one is for muscle pain.” Jack realized that he would have to undress in order to use them, he flushed, sending frost from his ears to his clavicle. “Um Aster, w-would you mind letting me, um, h-have some privacy, to ... to do this.” He asked his flush getting deeper. Bunny’s ears once again fell to his head in embarrassment. He ran his paws over his ears, “Y-yeah s-sure, sorry.” He apologized.  
He got up and left to go to the kitchen, no doubt Jack was hungry. ‘Hm I wonder if Jack would like curried carrot soup?’ he thought to himself. After getting the food ready and placing it on the table he heard Jack call for him. “H-hey Aster? C-can you give me a hand for a sec?” Bunny thinking he might have hurt himself worse raced over to see what was wrong. What he found was topless winter spirit sitting on his couch. He just stood there and stared, prompting another blush from the sprite. “C-can you help me with my back I-I can’t reach?” He said

  
“S-Sure”

  
While rubbing the pastes into Jacks (flawless, pure white, perfect) skin there was a tense silence. Of course the one to break it was Jack. “C-can you get my shoulder, it’s really sore.”

  
Bunny felt like he got kicked in the gut, “Sure, whatever ya want.”

  
Jack could hear the pain in his voice. “Aster?”

  
Hearing Jack’s questioning voice Aster let out a breath, “Jack, do ya know what this is?” He said tracing his finger around his mark.

  
“N-no.” Jack said unsure and a little confused, it was just a bite, wasn’t it?

  
“It’s my mating mark, Jack.” Jack looked both surprised and curious, “Mating mark?” Bunny took a deep breath, “When one of my kind take a mate they exchange mating marks. It’s kind of like a marriage, except without the need for a white dress and tux.”

  
This startled Jack, “O-Oh so were-“Jack started, hope and fear warring in his chest. Being married to bunny. It’s all he’s ever dared dream for. Bunny chuckled, happy at feeling Jacks hope “No, not really. You didn’t do it back.”

Jack at hearing that firmed his resolve. Turning around and sitting in Aster’s lap, he stared right in his eyes. “What would I have to do?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been slow, I know lol but here's some more. ^_^
> 
> Thanks~  
> nightshadehorse93 : yes, he's going to give him a chance :D  
> doug : most do seem happy about it, glad you are ^^  
> Zeekirdas : Glad you forgive bunny, we'll see how it goes from here.  
> kingdomhearts1994 : Thrilled to hear you're liking it ~  
> littlebirdy3tweet : lol I can't prank poor north, or can I? mwahahaha and *huggles*  
> Dragonflylj : I agree on the too quick switch, so hope you enjoy this chapter ^^  
> MadameMighty62 : lol you seem happy XD So I'm happy :3
> 
> and to any who have given kudos on this work~
> 
> Side note: NamelessIceGoddess tends to respond to comments directly while I do so here, mostly since I read them via email on my phone which seems to hate working with the site not cause I don't love y'all :3 Anyways enjoy~

Aster was, to say the least, surprised at Jack's sudden question. Jack's desire to just get bonded with him and to be mates shocked him. He always wanted a mate but he was worried that Jack was more just going with the flow, like the boy was known to do. It would often find the boy in a heap of trouble that the other guardians would have to dig him out of. Like the time he had frozen the groundhogs door shut thinking it would be funny to make his efforts to come out and see his shadow on groundhogs day a bit more 'fun' as he found it. Boy that one took a lot of apologizing, even now the cocky overgrown hamster still held them all in distrust.

As much as he had desired a mate he wanted to be sure Jack knew just what he was getting into, and to be sure he wouldn't want the bond dissolved later on down the road. Broken bonds usually led to death shortly after, specially for Pooka's, they bred for life. So, after explaining this to him they decided that they should court, or 'exchange diaries' as Jack had so joked. He also promised to explain being mates to him.

He currently sat below a willow tree on a hill overlooking a larger portion of his warren, the wind blowing the grass in the fields lazily as the rainbow dye river looped around it, egglets bobbing playfully in its colored depths. Sighing, he brought a hand up to stroke one of his ears nervously, they had agreed to meet at this place 15 minutes ago and Jack was already late. Maybe he had changed his mind, the fear of being alone slowly creeping into his heart. Sighing again he stood to his feet, assuming the worst, just as a scent hit him. Sniffing he smiled, "Jack." he whispered comfortingly to himself as the boy came flying over a distant hill heading full speed to him, a layer of frost covering his path as he flew. Normally he would yell at him to keep his frost off his plants, but at the moment just seeing that he was not blown off made his heart throb in a painfully pleasant way.

Landing just a few feet from Aster, Jack threw his arms out to the sides giving, "Well, I'm here" his signature cocky grin, that Aster found oddly appealing, on his face. Shaking his head Aster decided to not let the boy know how badly he got to him, "You're late." he scolded. Jack not losing a beat came back with an, "But I'm here." swinging his staff around gracefully before throwing it across his shoulders walking a few steps closer to the taller male. "You said you would tell me what I need to do if I came today."

"Indeed, I had...” Aster responded, sighing again as he sat back down against the tree in his previous spot. Looking around his fields for support, thoughts of Jack tending them daily with him bringing a smile to his lips. "We'd obviously need to bond via duel marking, as I have already done with you....previously. That means you would have to mark me back. Exactly where I had marked you." he started motioning to Jack's neck. Jack figuring this to be one of the few times he would have to be serious stopped smiling and moves to sit just in front of Aster, placing his staff on the ground beside him. "Yeah, so to do that, we just need to 'do it' right?" he asked trying to get right to the point.  
Jack's straight to the point attitude threw Aster for a loop and it took him a moment to gather his thoughts before he continued. "Yes...we would have to as you say 'do it', but it's more than that. It would be for life, Jack. Like marriage, except more permanent. We can't just become a bonded pair on a whim. For our bond to be more powerful and lasting we need to be close not just in body but also in heart. I know were friends but we need to be more." Aster patted his hand over his chest, right where his hear would be. "I've known a few bonds so strong that the pair can not only share abilities but heal each other and communicate without the use of words."

Jack was startled and a little bit nervous at this, but hid it behind his confident attitude as usual. "So let me guess this straight..." Jack said, "You'd likely get my frost abilities...?" Aster nodded smiling at how well Jack was taking in this information, "...and all I would get if you’re artistic egg coloring abilities?" he joked. Aster felt like smacking himself in the head, the boy just never changed. "Jack..." he said warning. Jack laughed, happy that the mood was lighter. "I know, I know. So I guess we have to get each other better and date right? To make the bond stronger?" Sighing Aster nodded again, "More or less." sitting up, Jack grinned once more, "Sounds like fun, but you're paying!"

~~~

Two nights later they agreed to meet under the same tree at twilight. Aster was pacing nervously for Jack's arrival making sure everything to be perfect. Glancing over the simple blanket he had laid out and drinks he had placed to the side he rolled his hands nervously. Looking about his warren he had made sure all his glowing flowers opened this night, casting a soft romantic glow on the warren, fire bugs roaming the whole area peacefully. He had hoped Jack to find this a suitable date, but it had been so long since he had last courted anyone so he was a bit nervous.

The scent of mint and honey drew his attention from his worries, he spotted Jack just 10 feet away from him. So surprised he was that not only that Jack managed to get so close without him noticing, that Aster almost didn't notice the change in apparel. Jack had on a light blue short sleeve top that was just looked amazing on him. It highlighted his slim waist and chest, nipples slightly hard underneath the soft looking fabric. He also had on a dark blue pare of pants, just as tight as his usual ones but seemed to move just right as the boy walked closer to him, his perfect behind on display. Over all, he was breath taking. "I-I uh hope I'm not late..." Jack whispered both hands holding his staff tightly as he struggled to keep eye contact with Aster, a slight frost blush spreading on his cheeks. "N-no... your good, right on time." Aster responded barely able to take his eyes from the boys slightly parted moist lips, the desire to taste them lighting a fire deep in his soul. "Would you like a drink?" he offered forcing himself to snap out of his daze as he motioned to Jack to come sit with him as he went to the blanket getting himself comfortable.

"S-sure." Jack said with a small nervous smile, moving to sit next to Aster, placing his staff off to the side. Aster handed him a glass and took a jug filling them both with a sweet smelling liquid, "I made it myself, and it has a bit of an alcoholic kick so drink it slowly. I should taste like honey." Taking a small sip, Jack nodded giving a small 'mmm' sound as he swallowed, "Its amazing Aster! Thank you."

They both sat taking small sips, occasionally stealing glances and letting out nervous laughs as they caught each other’s eyes. Most of the evening passing with small talk and laughter as they both slowly found themselves pouring each other more and more cups of the sweet drink. Finally Aster found the courage to ask something that had been on his mind, "So Jack, I gotta ask, what would make you choose to be tied to an old grump like me? especially after ... well." he asked.

Jack paused mid sip at the question, putting his cup down, he clasped his hands together in his lap, obviously deep in thought. "It started back when we fought Pitch … and Jamie's sister got into the warren. It started then, the way you handled her... well, after the initial freak out. You were so sweet and gentile and from there, I-I just watched you, like all the time. The way you handled your eggs and how careful you are with your plants. I didn't think you ever noticed ... obviously you didn't. Over time I ... I started falling for you." he said looking to the side, "That's why, when North joked that you were sick, I-I got worried so-" cutting him off Aster finished his sentence, "-and so you came to check on me." Jack nodded, looking down at his lap, nervously waiting for Aster's response. He didn't leave him waiting long, "I may not have noticed before Jack." he whispered placing his own drink down, pulling the boy closer and seating him next to himself "But I am now, I like you too and I want to be with you and will, if you'll let me." At Jacks nod he placed a soft, gentile kiss on the boys lips, finding them to be smiling, a tear of happiness racing its way down his cheek.

~~~

Morning came all two quickly for the pair. They spent the night exchanging shy kisses and snuggling underneath the large tree. Jack was the first to awaken and find himself facing Aster, an arm clutching him, curled against his soft chest. Aster was curled around him like a protective blanket, softly purring in his sleep. Shifting slightly Jack looked at the older males peaceful sleeping face and smiled, "If I found myself like this every morning, I would count myself blessed..." he whispered to himself before curling back into Aster to return to sleep, unaware that said bunny was in fact awake. Thinking to himself Aster couldn't agree more, following Jack back into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it~ Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so we're back ^_^ This time a chapter from Jack's POV that I hope you all love!
> 
> Thanks~  
> nightshadehorse93 : As promised by NamelessIceGoddess if you're good it comes sooner ;p lol  
> missvivi1 : I'm so happy you loved it! ^^  
> Doug : It was sweet, but its something the story needed a sort of aww moment :3

Aster and I have been dating...almost a year now. Wow time does fly, anyways it all goes back to that one night under what is now considered our favorite tree in all of the warren. We've had so many dates there, but a few of my favorites always pop into my mind.

The first was in the summer, it was humid and I felt like I was melting! I was going to take off to the artic but Aster adorably protested being separated from me for a whole season and offered that I come stay with him in the warren. I was a bit hesitant at first but he promised to be a 'good bunny' while I stayed.

It was the morning after that when I had awoke in the guest bedroom I was using to the sounds of pans slamming and some rather interesting curse words. Making mental notes, I made my way to the kitchen to find it COVERED in flour. Aster was in the corner with a mixing bowl grumbling about '1oth time's is the charm'. I struggled to hold in my laughter and snuck up behind him to see what was on the piece of paper he was so focused on.

The top read, "Tooth's bulletproof way to get to any man through his stomach pancakes!" at first I was stunned by the super long name but then finally let out the laughter that I had been holding, apparently my laughter shocked Aster enough to throw the bowl of flour and eggs he had been mixing in the air. Just like in a horrible romantic movie, the bowl landed none other than on his head. He was so pissed! He was embarrassed, and pissed. "Jackie!" he yelled, "What’s up Cottontail?" and that’s when it started. Next thing I knew a bag of flour, was dumped over my head causing me to cough and sputter, "Not so funny now, is it?" Giggling my response seemed to knock the anger right out of him as I stood on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss, "Actually I find playing with my food to be quite fun." I said with a wink. Right before I cracked an egg over his head.

About an hour later with all of the ingredients needed for said pancakes covering the room and ourselves after “The Great Battle of Breakfast” as I now call it, we both sat beside one another, exhausted, on the ground in front of his sink, munching lazily on a few blueberries that had survived the battle, a giggle coming from us from time to time. "Quite the arm you have their snowflake, must be all those snowball fights." Aster commented, "Not so bad yourself, Kangaroo. Must be the boomerangs" I'd respond.

After we finished our blueberry snack I commented on his breakfast efforts, "You can let Tooth know they worked."  
“Huh” Aster asked confused. "The Pancake recipe, it worked." I answered leaning up and giving him a quick kiss before running off towards the bathroom, "I get first shower!" Aster was quick to snap out of it, but not fast enough to beat me to the bathroom with his cry of, "Not fair, Snowflake!"

~~~

The next was in the fall, the cool air was finally returning and with it, I spent less and less time in the warren. Aster was obviously upset about the development but knew I was not someone to be held down when it came to flying around the world, pulling pranks. I did agree to come back one night though, it was the night of Halloween and I had promised the kids of Burgess to be home to see their costumes. Jamie was now 13 and Sophie was 6.

After making my quick trip by Jamie's house I went in search of Aster in his warren, he wasn't in his house but I noticed there was a trail of candy corn leading towards the tunnels. I could never resist a game of hide and seek, so I took a few feet to the air and followed the trail to the tunnels. I landed outside and entered the middle one, so excited to see what Aster had awaiting me. As I went deeper into the tunnel I noticed the temperature dropping. I finally came to a large opening at the end, a frozen lake in the middle with a few trees surrounding it, the whole room was covered in the glowing flowers that Aster used as light in the Warren. I gasped, awed at the view, not noticing when Aster walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, "So, do you like it?" he asked softly in my ear. Nodding I gave the only honest response I could, "I love it!" I turned and hugged the over grown rabbit so tight I knocked the air right out of him.

"I know you don't have a place that feels like home other that your lake, so I'd come to hope that, maybe, you would think of here as home." He said, scratching his neck in an embarrassed gesture. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes, but Aster was quick to wipe them away, "I hope...I wasn't wrong was I?" Shaking my head I told him, "No, no you’re not wrong, thank you. I think I ... just, just thank you" I never did dare to say those words that night, but we once again fell asleep in each other’s embrace, wrapped in a blanket to keep Aster warm by the lake he had made just for me. In our Warren.

~~~

My third favorite time was on Christmas Eve, we got to see our friends briefly before North had to go deliver presents. We went home to our warren and started to exchange our gifts, mine to Aster was some fresh molding clay as well as new paint and handmade paintbrushes, perfect for his paws. He absolutely loved them, and promised to always cherish them.

His present to me was way better, he had led me down the hall to the room we shared. Yes we slept together but had yet to touch each other in a more intimate way. I thought maybe that was what he planed for this evening. That theory, however, was quickly dropped when he moved to the other side of the room and moved a rug type curtain away from the wall. Behind it was a door to a smaller room he had made connecting to ours. It was painted a soft blue with a green stripe running in a circle around the whole room. At my confused look he explained "This room-" he had told me, “will be for our children, if and when we are so blessed with them. I'm not sure it counts for a proper Christmas gift...but I hope you like it all the same." I was so stunned I didn’t notice the tears running down my cheeks, I slammed in to him, sobbing hard and loud into his chest, tears of pure joy never faltering as I looked around the room. It was simple but large enough for multiple children. "H-how? How did you know that I...." Aster took my chin in his hand, pulling my eyes up to look into his, "What? Wanted children? Love, I know you far more than you think I do. I see how you play with the children all over the world, and to be honest, I have no one else in my heart or mind that I would want to bare mine more than you." At those word, I finally became brave enough to say the three little words that I'd been holding back all that time. "I love you, I love you so much." I whispered tears still slowly leaking from the corners of my eyes, "About time you admitted it. I love you too." he said with a laugh that I joined just seconds later.

~~~

It was now spring and I was helping him with getting the final eggs out and hidden in the world. I had never respected the amount of work that actually went into doing this until I had to help him grow, paint, and decorate millions of eggs! Millions! It was madness, but now we stood finally finishing and got to enjoy the site of some children finding the colored treats and the cries of excitement and smiles that went along with the hunt. As Aster watched the children I looked to the parents, whose eyes shone with happiness as they stood on their back steps and in their lawns watching their children run about happily. I admit I was jealous, but soon I told myself that would be me and Aster with our own children.

After the last egg was found we made our way back to the warren and did a quick clean up. We then went to our room and prepped the bed with fresh sheets. We knew that when we awoke the next morning, everything would be different. Aster's rut was about to begin, he could tell from the slight burning itch he told me he could feel just under his skin. I was nervous, but excited all the same. The thought of being married to this man, this wonderful man and the possibility of children! I was beside myself with joy and I'm sure my hope was being felt by the guardian of hope himself. As we settled in, he whispered me a good night, and an “I love you.” I couldn't help the giggle that slipped from my lips as I nestled in closer to him, "I love you too." I said back before trying to find the sleep I knew I would need later but wishing tomorrow would hurry up and arrive. Aster had explained to me that because of the mark on my neck, his rut would trigger something like a heat in me. Making me more susceptible to the mating. Already I could feel energy and excitement coursing under my skin. I wanted to once and for all be one with the love of my life, my alpha, my mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is being edited and worked on currently, hope to have it out in the next few days :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay right to the chapter this time so a quick thanks~
> 
> nightshadehorse93 : Yes babies :3 I'm glad you are liking this story thus far :D  
> kingdomhearts1994 : You asked for more and here it is >3
> 
>  
> 
> and to any I missed, sorry just posting before I head out :) 
> 
> Thank you also for any kudos~<3

Jack woke up feeling hot with an increasingly uncomfortable wet feeling between his thighs. He squirmed, trying to make the felling go away, only to gasp as his previously unnoticed erection rubbed against the sheets. All of the sudden he found the felling of fur against his back, warm paws on his hips and a cold nose nudging and snuffling at the crock of his neck. “Aster?”

Aster could smell the heat coming from his -soon to be- mate. God he smelt so good! Like mint and pine and honey. ‘Like mine.’ His brain said. He could feel his rut rising to the smell of Jack's pheromones. At Jack’s questioning voice he replied. “Morning love. How are ya feelin?” He said, sitting up against the headboard and seating Jack in his lap. Letting Jack's back rest against his chest.

“Hot.” Jack said leaning his head against Asters shoulder. He was starting to pant, a mauve blush blooming across his cheeks and down his chest. “Hot and weird.” Bunny chuckled, he could already feel himself extending and hardening “It’s just the heat love. It’ll get better. I promise.” He said, pressing his length against Jack’s backside. Causing Jack to let out a breathless cry. He did this for a few moments until Jack, quite unexpectedly, turned around fully and slammed his lips to his in a hungry, passionate kiss.

Jack wrapped his legs around Aster's hips as he sat on his lap, making out for what felt like hours. Only once Aster laid him down on their bed did their lips finally break apart. Glancing down on the younger males form, Aster felt his breath catch at the sight, only able to breath again once he voiced his thoughts on Jack's blushed face, "Beautiful..." he murmured, watching as Jack's frost blush spread from his face down his neck.

Jack's breathing continued coming out in quick pants, the throbbing ache in between his legs getting worse. That wet feeling spreading. He could feel his body's desire for something but he could not quite place just what that was. Unwrapping his legs, Jack gave out a jagged gasp as Aster pushed down on his clothed erection with his now exposed one, a burst of fireworks exploding behind his eyes as he squeezed them shut, " O-ooo yes! More! Please?" he called out as if in prayer.

Grunting out his pleasure Aster found himself more than happy to oblige. Making quick work of the boy's hoodie he ripped his pants from his body giving a quick, "Sorry..." as he threw the torn clothing to the sides. Taking Jack's hands in his, he rose them to just above his head, feeling his trembling fingers grasping back. Looking back to Jack's face he found his eyes, large pools of black with only the rim of those baby blues showing through, clouded with lust. "Jack...are you sure you’re ready...we could wait some more?" he offered just barely keeping back his inner self's want to just claim the boy like the last time.

"N-no, A-aster, p-please, I'm fine, please don’t stop..." Jack let out, only causing Aster's erection to thicken as he rubbed it on Jack's thigh. In a pure display of his power and dominance Aster released Jack's hand and slammed both of his down on either side of Jack's head, letting out a loud snort type sound as his instinct momentarily won over his senses. Jack, startled, shot his hands to Aster's chest pushing, proving unsuccessful against the larger male. Aster brought his head down, mouth smacking into Jack's as he proceeded to kiss him hungrily, though being as loving as he could. His instincts fighting to gain power over his more logical thoughts. "No. Never again. I will never do that to Jack again." Aster thought as he mentally pushed his instincts away. Being a bit gentler with the kiss now, but by no means any less passionate.

At this, Jack's hands moved from pushing his chest away to being wrapped around his shoulders pulling him closer, his own hunger growing. The sound of Jack's rapid heartbeat laced with the waves of lust, love and hunger, were the only things keeping Aster grounded. His tongue came out to taste Jack's. Licking his bottom lip briefly before thrusting into his mouth, quickly displaying his dominance in the short battle that ensued.

Breaking for air Aster gasped out, "I don't want to hurt you." Jack laughed breathlessly and pulled the stubborn male down for another quick kiss. Jack responded, "You won't, I know you won’t, I trust you." As if trying to prove his trust Jack brought his hands down in between them, reaching and grasping Aster's swollen flesh, giving a few trying stokes, making Aster gasp out loud at the feeling of the cooler hands on his heated flesh. Jack's hands faltered a bit. "I-I don't know how to do this..." Jack whispered obviously embarrassed about his lack of knowledge.

Chuckling softly at Jack's innocence Aster brought one of his larger hands down wrapping it around both Jack's hand and his erection, "Here, tighter. Like this." he squeezed the boys hands tighter and brought them up and down his erection a few times humming in pleasure as Jack continued to stroke him even after he released his hand. He began stoking Jacks neck before kissing him. Aster could feel his release building and building quickly, if they kept this up things would end even before they began. "Jack... Ah... Ya gotta stop Mate, unless I finish before the real fun begins." He said smiling.

Jack's face flushed in a new layer of frost as he released Aster's manhood, mouth opening and closing unsure of what to say. A shortly held problem as words became unnecessary while Aster skimmed his hands down flicking and pinching as his now pert nipples. A short pleasure filled gasp escaped his lips. "Soon ... soon these will be filled with life nurturing fluids..." he murmured absentmindedly, "...I wonder how it will taste." he pondered to himself bending to lick at one before giving it a few firm suckles, barely registering Jack's massive blush, He whispered a soft awed "Aster." before he moaned loudly at his actions.

Jack brought his hands up and placed them on either side of Aster's shoulders as he shivered from the attention being given to his nipples, nimble fingers running over the firm muscle of his back, taking handfuls of fur in each as Aster’s devilish tongue moved down diving into his belly button. Jack's eyes flew open as he threw his head back in a shocked cry at the sensation, never knowing such a place to be one of pleasure.

Giving a quick chuckle, he glanced up at his flushed soon to be mate, enjoying the view of the boy as he lost control of his body and voice to the new sensations that he had missed out on the last time, 'but not this time' Aster reminded himself mentally as he continued his downward trip, giving a quick nip to his hip bone drinking in the low hiss of pleasure Jack let loose.

Jack kept trying to move his hips, so that the one straining organ that begged for attention could be touch, licked, something! Aster just kept giving his soft chuckles and it was driving him nuts! A horrid heat was forming from his strained erection all the way around deep is his behind, that odd feeling of moistness spreading all along his crack. Jack spread his legs wider, hoping Aster would get the hint and take the invitation. Losing all ability to remember how to breathe as his hot mouth finally closed over the head of his weeping erection. His voice hitching as he tried to beg, cry out for more, enjoying the low rumble of Aster's throat and he took his full length down to the back of his throat.

Aster gave a few sharp sucks as Jack's body trembled, a loud shrill cry escaping his throat as his lover came hard down his throat. Aster skillfully milking him dry as breath finally returned to Jack in quick, sharp intakes. Pulling slightly away Aster watched his love come down from his orgasmic high. "We're not done yet." he warned as he turned the boy over to his hands an knees, pressing his chest against the bedding and keeping Jack's back in a soft arch. Giving a few quick nips and licks to the smaller males shoulder, he began rutting again against Jack's lower back.

Jack shuddered, feeling his erection slowly come back to life. Aster moved down Jack's spine with his tongue, enjoying every twitch and soft moan the boy let out. Stopping at his cheeks he spread them wide exposing his twitching entrance. The slick leaking into the bedding now. Jacks back arching further at the arousal he found at being so open to Aster. “A-Aster what is that wet feeling? It feels weird.” 

“It’s just your slick Jack. Don’t worry its natural. It’ll make things easier.” Moving towards Jack's aforementioned leaking entrance. Aster growled taking in the scent of a ready mate, his tongue darting out to taste his sweet fluids. Groaning at the taste he thrust his tongue in and out of the boys entrance, trying to encourage it to open further.

“Augh, Aster! O-Ohooo, P-please!?! More!?!?!” Aster chuckled against him, amused at Jack’s eagerness, consequently making Jack let loose a keening cry and more pleas. Bringing up one hand he used two fingers and slowly thrust them into Jack's body, holding him still with his other hand as he tried to impale himself further on his fingers. Low moans and gasping cries being heard from the boy. As he slowly opened his mate, he curled his fingers looking for the spot to make him scream- "AH!" he smiled in satisfaction as he finally found it. Pressing against it again, Jack's body jerking forward as a raw scream ripped from his throat followed by a "W-what was that?" with a few quick pants as he looked back at Aster. "That my love, means you are ready." Aster all but purred removing his fingers from the boy’s entrance, moving to his knees and lining his own weeping manhood at it. "Are you sure your okay?" He asked, just barely keeping himself from plunging into the welcoming heat of Jack’s body.

Jack gave a slight nod, biting his lip and taking handfuls of sheets, nervousness sinking low in his gut. That is, until Aster thrust in. Instead of pain, Jack was shocked to find pleasure, pure, raw, pleasure. Crying out Jack pushed back on Aster gasping out, "Again." which Aster was more than please to do. They quickly found a fast pace, Jack's lungs barely being able to take in air as he screamed his pleasure. Aster grabbed his hips and went all out on Jack's willing, squelching wet entrance. Aster only pausing briefly as he felt his knot swelling and starting to lock him inside and signaling his finish, he flipped them around and fell back onto his rear sitting his mate on top. Only giving Jack that brief moment to catch his breath and he once again took firm hold on his hips, pulling the boy up and down on his engorged knot, grunting with each entry.

Looking Jack in his hooded eyes he commanded his mate, "Come for me my mate, and when you do, bite my shoulder hard! Ya need to break the skin, okay love?" Jack nodded just barely as he felt a pool of heat forming in him gut. Screaming out his pleasure at the feeling of Aster's knot growing quickly, grinding against that liitle bundle of nerves, before he let out one last hoarse cry, his release covering his stomach and triggering Asters. Both, within seconds of the other, latched on to the other’s neck. Jack forming his mark on Aster's neck right where his neck and shoulder met and Aster once again biting the spot he made previously, finally feeling the bond seal. Jack was the first to let go, still somewhat stunned and breathless, "I-I can feel you." he said quiet. Releasing Jack's mark and licking it closed, Aster chuckled turning to look at his Mate, "And I you, your my mate now. And I yours." Aster move and licked his blood from the boy’s lips and chin before kissing him deeply. "Now rest, you'll need it."

Aster pulled the boy to rest his head on his shoulder, hearing the boy let out a tired sigh as his erection continued to slowly pump his life giving fluids into Jack's hole, his knot holding it all inside the boy. "Aster? My stomach, it feels weird...i-it's hot, swirling..." Rubbing Jack's back Aster purred, "It means it was successful love, now rest." Groaning fighting the sleep Jack continued, "B-but, my nipples are tingling...” chuckling Aster nodded, "They'll do that." he replied, rubbing his chin on Jack's head trying to cover the boy in his scent. “Now, please love, rest. I'll clean us up." finally Jack listened to him, and let sleep claim him, a small smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack awoke to the sound of water splashing around, feeling weightless and warm. Blinking his eyes open he let out a soft groan of displeasure from the ache his whole body seemed to be suffering from. Looking around he found himself to be in Aster's large tub, surrounded by a slightly green colored water, "Wha-?" he barely whispered out, his voice having to be forced out from his raw throat. He let out a dry cough, his hand coming up to rub the outside of his throat.

"Here." came Aster's soft voice, making Jack jump slightly, just now noticing that the soft pillow his body was practically molded into was in fact his mate. Smiling softly, he took the dark colored beverage from Aster's hands giving a slight nod of thanks. Sniffing at it, he made a face at the rather unpleasant smell. He turned his neck slightly, ignoring the sting of Aster's mark on his shoulder.

Aster could read the clear, 'What the heck did you just give me' and offered up a simple, "It will soothe your throat, you were quite *cough* vocal last night." If not for his fur Jack would be able to see the blush that now lit the man’s face clear as day. Daring a sip, Jack gave an appreciative hum at the pleasant feeling it left his throat, the taste of it strongly herbal but Jack liked it. Deciding to not work his vocal cords again just yet he pointed at the odd colored water. Aster once again, got the point. "It will help with any bruising from our activities, it's more of a healing rub but it can be applied in this way as well. Nodding Jack just went back to sipping his beverage giving soft hums as it slowly soothed his throat, deciding that he could definitely get used to this.

After a short time just enjoying each other’s company in the tub, Aster cleared his throat, drawing Jack from his now almost finished beverage, once again turning his head slightly to look at his mate. "Jack, there is something we need to talk about, and there is no sense in putting it off." Nodding Jack turned back around and nestled into Aster's fur continuing his tiny sips figuring this to be more of that 'mate business'. Jack had already noticed his ability to feel the tension Aster was feeling since he awake but thought it to be about his being sore, perhaps feeling bad about it? Jack was in no way upset with his body's condition, he actually was excited for when it healed and he got to go at it again. It now seemed that the feeling was about something else.

"Jack, I'm sure you've noticed that my rut didn't last as long this time as it did lats right?" A look of realization crossed his face and he nodded looking curious. "Well, you know how spoke about having children someday?" Aster waited until Jack nodded to continue, "Jack, we're pregnant." he said, deciding being blunt was the best way to go about this. Pulling up into a sitting position Jack turned his whole body sideways, giving a few grunts as he forced his stiff body to move. "You're pregnant?!" he asked as loudly as his voice would allow. Shaking his head with a chuckle, Aster relaxed at the excitement at the mere idea flowing freely off Jack, "Not me, m'love. You." he said moving one of his paws to sit low on Jacks abdomen. "You are carrying our babies inside of yer body right now. I can smell how your sent's changed, never mind our connection. If you focus hard enough I'm sure you could feel them as well, 4 kits."

Jack stared wide eyed at Aster for a few moments as all that information sank it, he thought he had felt something different when he awoke, but babies?! Jack slowly place the cup on the large tubs ledge and brought his hands down to where Aster had his, Aster pulling his away so Jack could feel for himself. Sure enough he felt it, there but just barely. The beginning of new life. A single tear finally rolled its way down his cheek, soon followed by a few others as a soft sob escaping his lips.

Aster wiped a few of the tears away, not wanting Jack to be upset about his situation. "Oh love. I'm so sorry...I should have told you sooner... Should have talked about it more with ya..." Asters voice came out low and sad as he pulled his mate into a tight hug hoping to banish all fears from him. "It's not that." Jack sniffed, "I just...I'm so happy."

Aster pulled his mate back too look him in the face, shocked and hopeful at his mates words, "D'ya really mean it?" he whispered, the question holding all of his hopes of the future with it. Nodding Jack gave a soft smile, "Yeah, I do." tears continued to slowly fall from his eyes, but this time Aster's own tears joined it as the pair held each other tightly, dreams of their future together swirling in their minds.


	11. Chapter 11

After Jack and Aster found out Jack was pregnant, they had decided to lay low until the start of his 3rd and final month of pregnancy to visit the other Guardians. Aster had, of course, gone ahead and told them of the good news at the end of the first month, but his fear of putting Jack in danger early on had him being a little bit overprotective and so they decided to have him stay in the warren until now.

The kits had grown well, swelling his abdomen nice a round. It almost looked like he swallowed a watermelon, his hoodie not even remotely covering it in its entirety. Most of the time he chose to go around in a loose tank top that aster had found him in a light shade of grey. It still was slightly stretched by his growing belly but Jack found it to be more comfortable since he’d been feeling hot as of lately. His whole temperature had risen since about 1/2 way through the first month and he still was not quite used to it. Using fans and bags of ice to cool him down.

Straightening his back with a sigh as it cracked, he looked over at his mate, who was busy packing a bag for their visit with North. They had decided to hold the visit at the pole since it was the safest place besides the warren. But, just as a precaution, Aster had forced North to make some of the yeti stop their toy making to make rounds outside as well as inside the pole before and during their visit. Jack had laughed at his mates fears, but let him be. He had found arguing with the Pooka to be like hitting your head against a wall, all you get is a head ache.

Slightly waddling towards Aster he placed a gentle hand on his arm, “Love, I’m sure you’ve packed enough.” he said while gesturing to the overly filled duffle bag of assorted items, from blankets to silverware.

“But, wha if yew need sumth’ng ... and I dun have it.” Aster said, a slight panic to his tone.

Laughing lightly Jack tilted his head and leaned in giving him a soft kiss on his lips. “All I’ll need is you.” his whispered looking Aster in the eye in attempts to convince the stubborn man.

Finally relaxing some, Aster nodded. “Alright. Alright. Let’s go.” and with that the two finally left their home, about one hour late.

 

North’s workshop was anything but clean when they arrived. It looked like a bomb went off! Or … the elves got loose. The few yeti’s allowed to stay behind and help manage the elves struggled to keep the little beast from burning the place down. Random toys were flung everywhere, some of them very clearly of the elves making.

Jack let out a loud laugh when North came around the corner, hair in pig tails. “Looks like we came too late, and missed all the fun.” he said to Aster, a twinkling in his eye. Aster just nodded in return trying to not laugh at his friend’s appearance and failing horribly.

It took them about another 20 minutes to round up and lock the elves in another section of the Pole, Sandy and Tooth helping a great deal to distract them while it was done.

With it finally settled the group exchanged greetings, all worn out from the battle of the elves. Each one unable to resist placing hands over Jack’s enlarged belly, feeling the kits move and kick. Tooth the most as she spoke to it in goofy tones, holding a conversation with it even. Jack laughed and had to mouth to an overly protective Aster that it was okay. So far everything was peaceful. No one knew that they were being watched.

The attackers struck like lightning, showing no signs of their trap before they stuck. It was quick, and precise. The guardians pulled close together, all quickly reading for battle.  
Sandy was the first to strike his sand striking out like arrows taking down two of the shadow riders off their horses, shocking him when they disappeared in a splash of black sand on the ground. The horses still charging for attack.

Quickly, North withdrew his blades, dispatching the two horses as well as another rider and its stead. Again the enemy disappearing in a pile of dark sand. Tooth stood beside him, throwing her feathers like daggers at the remaining three horses and riders, striking the horses on the legs causing them to toss their riders and vanish.

Aster jumped in making quick work of the last three, turning in triumph to the other four guardians. He looked for Jack making sure he was ok. He smiled, relieved, when he saw Jack peeking from behind the other three with a relieved smile.

Their victory was short lived, however, as black fire circled the room, sparks dancing angrily from the flames. The flames separated Jack from the others, and he quickly fell through a pit of black sand vanishing from sight in a single heart wrenching moment. “Jack!” they all screamed, fear gripping their hearts.

The shadowed riders reappeared on the other side of the flames, all mounted on the same steads as before. “Who are you?” Aster’s voice roared, “Bring Jack back to me now!”

A man appeared, concealed in a hooded cloak with Jack behind held firmly in front of him. Aster let out a loud growl as the other guardians called for their friend’s freedom. The cloaked man just laughed, it was a chilling sound.  
Finally a low voice emerged from the hood, revealing to the friends the person’s identity, speaking with unmistakable hatred, arms snaking more tightly around the boys torso, “My what do you have here, Jackson?”

Jack squirmed seeking escape, Aster’s name softly whispered from his lips. “Pitch.” Aster spoke, his voice void of all emotion, besides anger. “You will release my mate. Now.”

“Oh, what a lovely surprise this is.” Pitch spoke, “You and the widdle wabbit are in wuv.” he said in a teasing tone. He placed a hand on Jack’s distended stomach, making him struggle more. “And apparently been busy.”

Aster let out a roar that seemed to vibrate even the air. Pitch took a step back, but was careful not to let his unease show. The horses and riders could sense this and galloped over to him, in a show of support the closest horse nuzzling at his hood.

“Well, not that it hasn’t been fun…” Pitch spoke quickly, keeping a tight hold on Jack. “But I really have places I need to be.” and with that Pitch and his army of men vanished, much in the same way they appeared. The flame dying quickly once he left, leaving a circle of blackened sand on the ground. Jack nowhere to be seen.

Aster stood, angry and shaking. Tears streaking from his eyes as he clenching and unclenching his hands, “He can’t do this, he can’t, he can’t!”

North slowly approached Aster, laying a careful hand on his shoulder, “We will find him, my friend. Jack and the kits will be saved, and Pitch will pay for what he has done.”

North’s words seemed to snap all traces of sadness from Aster as his head snapped up, eyes drying almost instantly. “Oh, he'll pay, he'll pay with his life.” he growled out, causing North to pull back his hand startled.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been 2 weeks of Pitch moving Jack from one cell to another. Even now he sat in a barely lit cell, the location even he couldn't tell. He at first had held on strongly to the hope that Aster and the others were going to find him, but as days ticked on and Pitch kept relocating him, that voice has been getting quieter and harder to hear.

 

Nibbling on a small roll one of Pitch's shadow men had given him as a mid morning snack, his other free hand rubbed over his now dirty sweatshirt at the feeling of the kits moving. 'Why am I still alive....what's his plan' these were the only thoughts coursing through his mind, he figured by now that the end goal would have been revealed but the prince of nightmares and darkness only showed when it was time again to move. 

 

~~~~

 

It had been a few more days, or maybe a week. Jack was unsure since his last move. He could hear pitch's laughter coming closer and the voice of one of the guards that he recognized as the one that usually fed him. As they rounded the corner to enter the barely lit room he was currently caged in Pitch's voice came out almost mocking, "This has got to be the closest they have come to finding the boy!" followed by another round of laughter. Jack made a disgusted face as they came to a stop just in front of his 'home' as Pitch had taken to calling it. 

 

"It's time my dear boy, those kits should be coming any day now so this should be our last move! I must applaud your mates attempt to find you though." he said giving a few claps of his hands, his lips curling up into a wicked smile. "W-why are you doing this?!" Jack inquired trying his hardest to sound tough with a dry mouth, and scratchy throat. Pitch gave a 'hmmm' sound and looked to the guard next to him, the one in charge of the boys health, "I think a glass a day is not enough to support our dear, pregnant guest." he commented, "But not pregnant for long." the guard followed up. Pitch's  laugh came out more like a bark before he responded with a "indeed."

 

The guard pulled out a syringe filled with a off white liquid, and Jack knew it's target was him. They found out fast that transporting an awake and alert jack, even heavily weighed down by kids was a fight. So they now chose to sedate the young male. "no..no!" he yelled out moving to the furthest back corner of his cage, hoping to buy time for someone to find him, thinking back to Pitch's words of them being close. Pitch unhatched the cage door, snickering as he motioned for the guard to go in. 

 

The guard played "chase the Jack around the cage" for a few moments, until Pitch lost his humor and using his dark sands trapped the boys legs the next time they landed. Firmly holding him in place. The guard smirked, "No place to go now." he teased. As he went to grab a hold of the boy the whole ground shook with a loud boom. Sending the guard flying and Pitch to lose focus of his sands, sending Jack to his knees. Taking the moments distraction he shoved, the cage door and Pitch back, off his balance and onto the floor and ran. As fast as he could from the dark room, flying up the circle of stairs towards the top where he could see light. Pitch's voice followed him while he ran, "Catch him! Do not let him escape!" his voice hollered. "Those kits are mine!!!" he heard at last as he made the top of the stairs, briefly blinded by the light. 

 

Blinking a few times he found himself in a well lit room, darkened by the shadow sand warriors that now filled it. "Well, shit..." was all Jack was able to murmur to himself, before he was grabbed by a bunch of the warriors, feeling his dreams of escape fading as Pitch came from the stair case he just ran up. "Well Jack....Perhaps we should speed up the plan since you are deciding to be such a bad boy." he said his voice promising horrible things. "I was just going to wait for you to birth those 1/2 rabbit bastards and then kill them, but them coming early may also be a fun way to end it, effectively destroying the over grown hare and knocking you stuck up guardians down a peg." Jack's body visibly shook as Pitch signaled for a different syringe, being handed a clear liquid this time. He walked to Jack, a calm smile on his face, "Now I hear labor is....painful. Please do not hold your voice in on my account." he joked plunging the needle into Jacks neck, drinking up the boys whine of protest.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Aster and the other guardians slowly approached the most recent location he had heard of the nightmare king hiding, after he had greased a few hands and offered future favors to less than favorable characters.

Aster himself had lost quite a bit of weight due to being separated from his mate, but he looked no less intimidating when he stood at full height. 

“I can hear movement inside!” Aster hollered, “Then let us not waste this chance.” North replied picking up the pack as they climbed the mountain, just finally reaching the cave that was said to have the secret entrance to Pitch’s hideout. Barreling into the cave, Aster and the other Guardians ran down it’s slick blackened inside until they finally reached a door at the very end. North’s globes offering the only light, as they all paused looking to Aster who seemed to forget how to breathe as they heard the voice of the one they sought echoing out from beyond the door. 

“Let me go!” the voice commanded, and that was all it took to unfreeze the group of friends as Aster slammed the door open. The slamming sound of it bouncing off the walls cast a frozen spell upon all in the area.

Jack was held by dark chains of sand, that wrapped around his slim shoulders and stopped just before his extremely swollen abdomen. The ends held by some black sand warriors trying to make him go through a doorway on the other side of the room. Pitch stood beside the door, face frozen in a mid yell of an order to hurry up.

The next few seconds passed quickly as the guardians burst into action, One of Asters boomerangs flying to land in the side of the neck of one of one of the warriors holding one of Jack’s chains, causing him to burst into a splash of black sand on the ground. The second being make quick work of by one of Sandy’s golden whips. North charged swords raised, disposing of three more as he made his way to Jack, taking hold of the boy and rushing him back through the path he made into Aster’s arms and giving a quick command to get him out of here. Aster swooped up Jack into his arms holding his mate in a bridal style hold, a sense of relief flashing over them both.

Tooth covered the rear door they came in, sharpened feathers akin to throwing stars slipping from her skilled hands keeping the path clear until she felt a hard hit to her temple as the world darkened and she fell hard sideways to the ground, the sound of north screaming her name barely making it to her ears before she passed out. 

 

Pitch stood next to the unconscious Tooth blocking their entrance out having moved quickly by the shadows to get there while the last was busy dealing with his warriors. “ Now where do you think you’re going?”  he said coldly, snapping his tongue, sending a chill down each guardians spine. Not to make things any easier Jack let out a sharp gasp as a sudden rough contraction ripped through his slim form. A wet patch growing down his pants, “Aster.” her said gasping through another contraction that started almost immediately after the first, “The kits.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo..let me know what y'all think :3


End file.
